


The Strange Adventures From Baker Street

by Violino



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mature for swear words, POV Third Person, Romantic Comedy, some smut eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violino/pseuds/Violino
Summary: John and Sherlock are engaged to be married. John is on the hunt for old photographs to use in a slideshow when he comes across a 3x5 that will change their lives forever.





	1. A Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> WIP. Weekly updates.  
> I am excluding certain tags for now to prevent spoilers. I will update and change appropriately as I go. I'm not sure how many chapters or series this will be. It all depends on the interest, I guess. So if it's something you're into, please subscribe. Enjoy :)

It was early Sunday morning. Baker Street was yet to be buzzing with pedestrians and cars. It was on this normal sunny day that the older Holmes brother found himself inside 221B.  
_______

Mrs. Holmes had stopped by the day before to drop off some old photographs John had requested for a slideshow that was to be shown during the wedding. 

In the photo album, John had found plenty of photographs of a young Sherlock Holmes. In some, he wore fancy little suits complete with bow ties and flower lapels. In others, he was dressed as a pirate with a black felt hat on his head and a plastic sword in hand. 

Sherlock was uninterested in rummaging through the album. Although, he did like it when John would swoon over how adorable he looked with his curls over the side of his chubby cheeks.

"Oh, look at this one! Baby Sherlock in a bath tub. Seems you were always fond of bubbles." John teased him. "And look here, you trying to be cute, holding your blankie." 

Sherlock responded as if he were annoyed but his now well-defined cheeks were turning a shade of pink and they told a different story. He smiled softly and looked over at John as he continued searching through the album. 

"Sherlock, what's this?" John asked while handing him the photo. 

Sherlock took it and looked over it curiously. It was his five year old self, kneeling on a sandy beach next to what seemed to be another child. It had been ripped in half so they were unable to see the full image on the right. All they could make out was half of someone's face and body. They could see their dark, straight hair hanging just below the ear, their light colored summer jumper and shorts, and what looked to be a deep shade of brown penny loafers. Mrs. Holmes took great care of her memories but throughout the years, naturally, the outer layer had developed a yellow tint. 

Sherlock wondered, "Are there more?"

"No, I've only seen you with your parents and this one with Mycroft. Oh, isn't that sweet?" John held up a picture that showed a well-rounded Mycroft carrying baby Sherlock. 

Sherlock looked over at him but was too interested in the photo he had in his hand to pay attention to another. 

Later that day, Sherlock had called his mother, something he rarely ever did, to inquire about it. He didn't get a straight answer and having felt like it was a waste of time, he quickly thanked his mother and hung up. 

_Mycroft will know. He must._ He thought to himself.  
Why the sudden interest?  
_______

"You have to sit in the chair", said Mrs. Hudson as she stood by the main door. She had a smug look on her face. "That's the only way they'll talk with you."

Mycroft rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I am not a client! I will not sit there. We are perfectly capable of discussing the situation as we are."

Mrs. Hudson laughed uncontrollably. As she walked away she hollered out, "I hope you cleared your schedule because you're going to be waiting a long time."

John and Sherlock looked at each other, determined not to give in.

They were silent. Ten minutes passed by and neither of them uttered a word. Had Sherlock allowed a clock in the house, you could've heard it ticking.

Sherlock's stare turned into a gaze. He was admiring John's handsome face. 

Recently, he had let his mustache grow. Sherlock wasn't fond of it and he teased him. "Why not let your beard grow too?" John accepted this rhetorical remark as a challenge. 

While impatiently waiting for the dentist one day, Sherlock had skimmed an article in Cosmopolitan magazine about the trend and could picture the fine doctor with it. He was curious now and so he didn't fight it. 

Sherlock's eyes had a twinkle in them. He relaxed his hands down on the armrests. Looking at the handsome man across from him shifted his mood. Sherlock puckered his lips and began to blow air kisses at John. 

John tried to hide his smile by biting his bottom lip. His medium stubble wasn't enough to hide his blushing face though. 

Sherlock started bouncing a little in his chair and the air kisses got more lively. 

Mycroft tried looking straight ahead at the unlit fireplace between them. He knew what was happening but refused to acknowledge it. 

Another ten minutes passed by. Mycroft could've waited all day had it not been for John. He had started to return the gestures, making the sounds that went along with it. 

Mycroft had had enough of their flirtation. "Alright. Enough! I'll sit but please stop before I regurgitate." He was obviously grumpy because he had to sit in the client chair but it was their playful eye ogling that really bothered the Iceman. 

Sherlock replied, "Oh, Mycroft. We were just getting started." He smiled at John and scrunched up his nose and lips. Sherlock had become much more romantic now that they were engaged. He would do cheesy gestures such as this but John didn't mind because he seemed to have been less stressed lately and with the upcoming wedding, it was best if he remained this way. 

Mycroft began to tell them all about what they knew now was their youngest sibling. "That was taken during one of our family trips to the beach. Little did we know, it would be her last. Eurus was...incandescent. Even at a young age she was remarkable."

John asked, "Did she have it too?"

"Did she have what?"

"The deduction thing", responded John. 

Mycroft scoffed and answered mockingly, "Yes, she had the deduction thing." He paused for a second as he started to remember their lives from many years ago. 

"Mycroft, as much as I'd like to leave you alone with your thoughts, could you please cut to the chase?" Sherlock was becoming impatient. "From mummy's vague reply, I could only conclude that we have a sibling, one that I never knew we had. That's been established. What I want to know is why I'm barely finding out about this. Do you know more of her and why is it that I don't remember her?" 

Sherlock waited for his brother to speak but he did not. Sherlock asked, "Should I not have called you?" Normally, Sherlock wouldn't have bothered with Mycroft but he was much too interested now to give up. 

"Patience, brother mine. Patience." Mycroft continued on reminiscing about their childhood. 

He spoke of a time Eurus almost burnt the house down. Another time of when she covered their dog, Redbeard, in honey and tied him to a tree. 

"The memories are quite disturbing. Mother and father had to seek psychological help after poor Redbeard suffered a couple of severe bug bites."

John wondered, "That doesn't sound too bad. She was mischievous but I don't think that was enough to cause concern."

"Then there was the time we found her with a knife. Mother thought she was going to hurt herself and she panicked. When we asked her what she was doing she said she wanted to find out how her muscles worked. She was only 5 years old."

Sherlock and John looked at each other and expressed their worry. 

Mycroft cleared his throat and continued. "It wasn't so much that she was interested in human anatomy. I, myself, had began an essay on it when I was her age. The issue was that she was trying to find out how the human body worked by...cutting open her stuffed elephant."

Sherlock was confused. "So, in fact, you mean to say that our sister was..."

Mycroft finished his sentence. "Not the sharpest tool in the shed, as they say. She excelled in physics and astronomy but she could not comprehend smaller, more logical things. She couldn't tell the difference between a massive beast and herself, for instance. Obvious, isn't it? Mother had consulted with a doctor but shortly after, some days later, we found her playing with matches and threatening to set us all on fire. It became more serious. Finally, they had no choice but to send her away to get the proper help. She never got better, therefore, she remained there until she reached 25 years of age. That's when a fire broke out in the clinic. Ironically, her roommate had started the fire, not her. She, along with many others, did not make it out alive."

John was shocked. With his mouth slightly parted, he turned to look at Sherlock. He said out loud to both of them, "I'm sorry. I can't-"

"You're lying. This is all a lie!" Sherlock said confidently.

John's eyes wrinkled as he looked towards Mycroft. 

Mycroft looked at Sherlock then at John and back at Sherlock. "Fine. You caught me." Mycroft stood up and walked over to the couch behind him to lie down. 

Sherlock crossed his legs and let out a sigh. Had it not been for his recently achieved relaxed state of mind, he would've went off on him by now. He slouched low in his leather chair and propped his head back. He closed his eyes slowly and took deep breaths. 

Mycroft stared at nothing but thought of many possible continuations. He hesitated a moment before finally telling the truth.

"This is the lie we tell our family to account for the disappearance of... our brother."

Sherlock sat up straight in his chair. He licked his lips and then slowly asked, "Eurus is our brother?"

"Yes and no."

"Mycroft, we don't have time for this." John was clearly annoyed. "Tell us the truth or come back another day because this is getting ridiculous." He scoffed and crossed his arms holding both of his elbows now. 

Mycroft was unphased by the doctor's stern tone. "No, our sibling did not die in a fire. This is the story we tell family and friends. Yes, we have a brother but he no longer goes by Eurus." Mycroft closed his eyes. He took a deep breathe in and for a moment wondered if he should proceed. He decided it was time. He opened his eyes to look up at the ceiling again. 

"He goes by Stephen. Stephen Strange, as I know him. Many others refer to him as Doctor Strange."


	2. A Burning Ring of Fire

"You mean to tell me that we have a brother who is named after a fictional character? A superhero, as they say?" Sherlock looked upset but after a moment he burst out laughing. 

"Don't be absurd. He hasn't named himself after a superhero. He _is_ the superhero." Mycroft said with hope. 

Sherlock looked straight into his brother's eyes thinking he had gone mad. At first, he appeared to be unsettled with this information but then he noticed Mycroft actually believed this was true. Though as much as he tried, he couldn't contain his amusement.

John joined in and together they were laughing quite energetically. They laughed so loudly that Mrs Hudson ran back upstairs. 

"What is it? What's all the commotion about?!" Mrs Hudson tried to catch her breath. 

Mycroft ignored them and spoke loudly over their cackles. "I didn't believe it either. Like you, I always thought of people having superhuman powers as absolute fiction. The supernatural protecting the public and battling villains? What a load of rubbish!" He had a smile on his face and it seemed as if he was beginning to laugh along with the boys.

Mrs. Hudson, still standing by the door, was all ears. She was giggling to herself but it was mostly because she enjoyed seeing John and Sherlock having fun.

"Dear brother, you've really lost it this time", Sherlock had tears coming out of his eyes. "I cant... Oh, I can't wait to tell this story at Christmas." He jumped up, bringing his legs up behind him as he did. He then wiped his wet eyes. "For once, I'm anxious for it. Father will surely appreciate this. Mother will definitely disown you, though." He and John couldn't stop their teasing. 

"I didn't believe it until I saw it for myself. Perhaps I should contact him and ask him to introduce himself? That way you can see his powers for yourselves." Mycroft didn't wait for an answer and he took out his mobile from the jacket pocket. 

John, still snickering, got up from his chair and walked over to sit next to Mycroft. He plotted himself on the couch and placed the back of his hand on Mycroft's forehead. "You don't have a fever. Have you been eating well? Staying hydrated, are you?" He tried to contain his giggles but failed each time. 

He cupped his face just as a father would while speaking to his young child. "Mycroft, Doctor Strange is a fictional character created by The Strand. The stories they print are not real. They're pretend. You know, make believe." John's eyes got smaller. "Do you understand?"

Mycroft slapped his hands away and tutted. 

"I'm sorry. I am. It's just..." John bit his lip in an attempt to bury his grin. He examined his future brother-in-law. "Well, you don't actually expect us to believe this, do you?"

Mrs. Hudson had walked over to the kitchen to make tea. She said from there, "You've really done it this time, young man."

With his mobile up to his ear, Mycroft waited patiently. 

The laughter started to die down. Mrs. Hudson entered the room and began pouring everyone tea. 

Sherlock stood by the fireplace. He stared at his older brother from the corner of his eye and realized that Mycroft was not joking. He found it hilarious that he thought a superhero could exist. He also knew his brother far too well to know that he wouldn't prolong such nonsense. Sherlock smacked his lips and waited to see how far he would take this. 

The phone rang five times until it went to voicemail. He didn't leave a message but hung up and dialed back right away. He did so agitatedly. 

John had his cup of tea to his lips. Before sipping, he looked at Sherlock and raised his eyebrows while shaking his head. He was pondering on what was going through his mind because for once, after many years of being able to read him, he couldn't now. He took a small but loud sip and whispered towards him, "Love, you don't actually believe him, right? You know he's-", he stopped and made a gesture with his hand suggesting he was crazy. 

Sherlock stood quiet for a moment. He chuckled and opened his mouth as if to speak but said nothing. He looked over towards Mrs. Hudson and burrowed his eyebrows. 

"Oh, dear", said Mrs. Hudson as she drank her tea. 

Mycroft waited patiently. The phone rang three times then a fourth and just as Mycroft was about to hang up to try again, a voice came through the other end. 

It was a man's voice. "Hello?"

Mycroft brought his phone down and switched it to speaker so they could all witness the phone call. 

The man on the phone continued, "Hello. Are you there? What is it? Hello?" 

They all stopped their giggling and scooted closer to Mycroft to pay attention.

John's face got sour. He stared at Sherlock as if searching for an answer to a question he did not know. 

"Myc? Are you there?", asked the strong voice. He sounded like a full-blooded American man. His voice was deep and there was something very familiar about it but nobody could put their finger on it. Or if they knew, no one dared to say it out loud because maybe they couldn't believe it just yet. 

"Stephen. Hello, brother. How's the sorcery coming along? Have you had any other issues with Kaecilius?" Mycroft continued on before allowing the man to give him a proper answer. "Which Sanctum Sanctorum structure is it tonight? New York or Hong Kong?" He asked playfully and as if he were talking to someone he spoke with quite often. 

They were all curious as to who this man was. Could it be that Mycroft was telling the truth? Sherlock wasn't quite convinced. This sleuth could never believe in the mystic arts. Could he?

Stephen sighed into the phone and replied, "New York. Why are you acting so...strange? What trouble have you gotten into now?" He laughed gently.

John was intrigued. 

Mycroft's ears turned a slight pink and he chuckled to the audience in the room. "Oh, Stephen. Still quite the comedian, I see." He looked around and then got up to walk towards the fireplace. He stopped right in front of Sherlock. He took the call off of speaker and brought the phone to his ear. He said, "It is time."

Sherlock placed his hands up against his lips and stared down at the floor by his feet. While Mrs. Hudson and John let out the occasional snickers, he thought intently. 

They couldn't hear Stephen's response but tried to make out whatever mumbles they could. They understood nothing. 

Mycroft ended the call and placed his mobile back in his pocket. He had a grand smile across his face and he looked around the room proudly showing it off. 

After sharing snarls with Mrs. Hudson, he then stayed looking at Sherlock. His eyes were piercing right through him. Had he had superpowers of his own and if his eyes could form laser beams, he very well could've made a hole through his skull. He enjoyed the baffled look on his little brother. One of his little brothers. 

Sherlock could feel him peering at him. He felt uncomfortable. He moved over to stand next to the client's chair. Grabbing on to his elbows, he kept his arms folded closes to his chest. There was too much going through his mind. Far too many thoughts. 

John, with the teacup still in his hand, was about to say something when all of a sudden, a burst of white light appeared right in the middle in front of the main door. Naturally, everyone tried to look towards it but it was so bright at first that they were forced to turn their heads and close their eyes. 

The white light turned into an atomic orange. The colors were vibrant but became more relaxed once they began to expand outward forming a circle. It was like a ring of fire. They could feel some heat radiating from it but it wasn't enough to alarm them. What agitated them a little were the sparks that flew from it but they didn't harm them either. 

After a moment, Sherlock turned his whole body to face it and he stood up straight. He lowered his jaw and maintained his eyes wide open to take it all in. He had seen plenty of explosions and fires up close. They usually occurred when his experiments had gone wrong. This was unlike anything he'd ever seen. 

John's eyes were wider. Despite the shock, he kept his cup steady. 

Mrs. Hudson tucked her head down towards her legs and curled herself into a ball. You could hear her small cries even through the glass breaking noise the sparks gave off. 

Mycroft had seen this occur plenty of times before but it still managed to startle him. He regained his cool. He placed his hands in his pockets and held on to his grin. It was almost evil. 

Sherlock was fascinated. Like a moth to a flame, he stepped closer to it. 

"Sherlock! No!" warned John but it was pointless. Sherlock took yet another step closer. 

John rushed to him and as he took ahold of his arm, a tall figure popped out from the other side of the ring. The man crashed into John and they both fell to the floor. He had knocked the wind out of him and now he laid over John with his face over his, chest to chest. He had him pinned to the ground.

The fire portal slowly started to vanish. All that remained were traces of the tiny flares. 

John took in a breath and opened his eyes, still in a state of confusion. 

"Hello". The man in blue greeted John. 

"Er. He- hello." John struggled to reply. 

John looked up to see a familiar face, a handsome face. He had seen these magnificent features before. He had seen the chiseled cheekbones and perfectly sculpted lips before. He was very beautiful. His eyes were the same color and shape but they were different. Overall, this was a face he cherished and adored. He wondered how the things he had found to be so unique about Sherlock were now common enough to be found in another man. A stranger. The different sparkle in this man's eye kept him from mistaking him for his fiancé. That and he had a goatee. John's puzzlement turned into amusement. He smiled at the man and the man smiled back, still pressing down on him. 

Sherlock cleared his throat and said, "Oh, yes. Hello to you, too." He saw a strange interaction forming between the two and he couldn't help but say to himself, _"What the fuck?!"_

**Author's Note:**

> It's an alternate universe set in modern times. I will include a mixture of plot points and characters from BBC Sherlock and the Doctor Strange comics. Be warned that not everything will be accurate! It's not something I'm too concerned about at this stage but we shall see later on. Feedback is encouraged and much appreciated. If you have further questions or comments, follow me on tumblr at thelostsmiles and send me a message :) Stay tuned.


End file.
